The invention relates to a clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction clutch and in particular to a clutch with a rotary oscillation damper with which a friction device is associated.
From DE-A-36 16 163 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,700,822 and 4,890,712) a clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction clutch is known, on the hub of which to be connected with the gear input shaft two lateral discs, mounted axially with a space between them and rigidly connected together by rivets, forming part of a load oscillation damper designed for on-load operation, are rotatably mounted. Mounted axially between the two lateral discs, of which one carries at the same time the clutch friction linings, is a hub disc which is connected with the hub by means of toothing with limited rotational play, yet rigid in rotation. For on-load operation suitable loading springs connect the lateral discs forming the input part of the load damper rotationally-elastically with the hub disc forming the output part of the load damper. Accommodated axially between one of the two lateral discs and the hub disc is an idling rotational oscillation damper suitable for idle no-load operation, the input part of which is connected solid in rotation with the hub disc of the load rotational oscillation damper, and the output part of which lies solid in rotation on the hub. For no-load operation appropriate springs connect rotationally elastically together the input part and the output part of the no-load rotational oscillation damper.
The input part of the no-load rotational oscillation damper is constructed as a multipart plastic moulding and has a friction surface by means of which it applies on the one lateral disc. Between the other lateral disc of the on-load rotational oscillation damper and the hub disc a leaf spring is mounted which presses the friction surface of the input part of the no-load damper against the one lateral disc, so that in this way a friction device suited to on-load operation is obtained.
The invention is directed to providing a clutch disc with a torsional oscillation damper designed particularly for on-load operation, the friction device of which is of simple construction, easy to fit as well as particularly reliable in operation.